En China, docenas y docenas de rosas
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Día de San Valentín En China, el 14 de febrero, el hombre envía rosas a su mujer. Cada número de rosas tiene un significado especial. Si le envía una rosa el mensaje es: "Eres mi único amor". Si le envía once: "Eres mi favorita". Si le envía noventa y nueve: "Te prometo amor eterno". Y si le envía ciento ocho: "Cásate conmigo". Gruvia. Jerza. Nalu. Gale.


Hola mis amados ´wawañeros´ ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribí algo para este fandom, lo lamento es que ahora soy parte de tres fandoms y la verdad es que es agotador, una disculpa pero bueno finalmente regrese con este fic que tengo casi un año sin haber subido.

 **Discraimer:** _**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima, y este fic Participaba en el evento: "Diferentes formas de decir te amo" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction**_

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

 **En China, docenas y docenas de rosas**

" _Día de San Valentín En China, el 14 de febrero, al igual que el 7 de julio, el hombre envía rosas a su mujer. Cada número de rosas tiene un significado especial. Si le envía una rosa el mensaje es: "Eres mi único amor". Si le envía once: "Eres mi favorita". Si le envía noventa y nueve: "Te prometo amor eterno". Y si le envía ciento ocho: "Cásate conmigo". Si bien la celebración del Día de San Valentín no es del todo popular, en los últimos años cada vez es mayor el número de bodas que se llevan a cabo en China el 14 de febrero. Y en los últimos años hasta se han realizado celebraciones matrimoniales masivas_."

─Eso suena muy romántico.

─ ¿Verdad que si?

─ay ojala los chicos fueran así de románticos.

─Bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Natsu ha tenido un detalle romántico conmigo.

─Ni que lo digas, Lu-chan. Gajeel nunca ha sido romántico, aun me cuesta trabajo que deje de decirme "enana".

─Juvia ama mucho a Gray-sama, pero Gray-sama siempre ha sido muy frio.

─No esperaba menos de Gray.

Erza empezó a reírse de forma presumida.

─Jellal siempre ha sido romántico. Cada año me hace un regalo mejor que el anterior. No suele olvidar las fechas importantes y es muy dulce.

Todas la miraron un poco extrañas, sabían que la Scarlett era competitiva pero a veces convertía en competencia pláticas normales.

─ ¡qué suerte tiene Erza-san en que su marido sea así!

─deberás cuidarlo mucho, Erza.

─Si Erza cuida mucho a tu esposo, cualquiera querría robártelo por cómo te expresas de él.

─ ¡Jamás permitiría algo así! Sé que me cuesta competir con otras mujeres en lo que a feminidad se refiere pero… ¡soy buena en la cama!

La chica de cabello rojo se había puesto roja al decir aquello pero estaba dando un argumento en su defensa, de porque Jellal nunca la dejaría. Aunque obviamente había perdido un poco el rumbo.

─ ¡No tenemos por qué saber eso!

─ ¡Juvia también es buena!

─ ¡No quiero saber eso!

─ ¿Por qué esto se convirtió en una competencia de repente?

Estaban en eso en la barra de Fairy Tail, sus esposos (en el caso de Juvia aun eran novios) habían ido a una misión todos juntos, por lo que estaban pasando una tarde de chicas.

─Ara, ara, ara; Chicas ustedes sí que son muy activas. Seguramente son tan buenas porque se la viven practicando en casa con sus hombres.

Las demás se sonrojaron ante las palabras de Mirajane quien estaba como siempre atendiendo la barra.

─ ¿No lo eres tú también?

─ ¡Erza esas preguntas tan indiscretas son de mal gusto!

─Tranquila Lucy, no tengo problemas. Estoy casada con Laxus, quien es bastante intenso en todo lo que hace, así que si tengo mucha vida marital.

─Si algo debe reconocerle Juvia a Gray-sama es que es frio en todo menos en eso.

─Jellal siempre es dulce y apasionado en mismas proporciones.

─Gajeel es un completo salvaje cuando se lo propone. ¿Y tú Lu-chan como es Natsu?

La rubia se puso más colorada de lo que se había puesto en mucho tiempo.

─B-bueno…él siempre es igual de...am entusiasta y enérgico.

─Lo ven chicas ¿les gustaría cambiarlos por chicos más románticos?

─Juvia no quiere cambiar a Gray-sama pero a veces decir un poco lo que siente ayudaría en muchas cosas a Juvia.

─Exacto, es como dice Juvia. No quiero que cambie, pero que tenga gestos lindos de vez en cuando no estaría mal.

─Me gustaría que a veces no fuera tan tosco para todo.

─Yo solo deseo ser capaz como ustedes de demostrarle que lo quiero, tanto como él a mí.

─Ara, ara. Tranquila Erza, seguro que Jellal lo sabe. ¿Oigan que los chicos no tardan en llegar?

Apunto Mira al reloj de la pared, y tenía razón sus esposos (y novio) llegarían en menos de media hora. Todas se disculparon, se despidieron y se fueron; tenían este 14 de febrero que tener listo un regalo listo para sus amores. Una vez que salieran Mira se acercó a la puerta que conecta la barra con la cocina.

─Espero que hayan escuchado lo necesario chicos, feliz día.

Dijo ella, pues no es tonta y sabía que ellos tenían rato de haber llegado; pero por querer sorprenderlas habían entrado por la parte trasera del gremio y habían escuchado la plática de ellas. No se animaron a salir y escucharon todo.

─ Vez ojos caídos te dije que soy bueno en la cama.

─Y yo te dije que no quería saberlo, además yo soy mejor, escuchaste a Juvia.

─No sé si están sordos pero el único al que llamaron "salvaje" fue a mí. Gehe.

─Solo te dijo así porque eres un bestia con ella. Casados y aun le dices "enana"

─ ¿Así? Salamander no se si no escuchaste, pero la coneja cree que no has sido lindo con ella en mucho tiempo.

─Estoy de acuerdo con Gajeel, flamitas. Eres un torpe intenso.

─ ¿Eh? No sé de qué te quejas hielitos cuando Juvia se queja de que eres frio al grado de que no sabe qué piensas o sientes.

─Mejor frio a un intenso torpe.

─ ¿quieres pelear?

─ ¡Chicos, chicos! Alto. Es día de San Valentine. Creo que lo más importante es ir a casa con nuestras esposas y no estar perdiendo el tiempo en estas peleas absurdas.

─Solo lo dices porque a ti Erza te presumió como el esposo del año.

─ ¡Si, no te creas mucho!

─ ¡Ya verán todos ustedes que este año seré el más lindo de los esposos!

─ Nada de eso come hierro ¡este año yo seré el mejor! ¡Estoy encendido!

─Yo aún no me caso con Juvia, pero de ninguna manera perderé contra ustedes.

Tras decir esto los tres salieron corriendo muy animados, mientras el pobre ex mago santo se quedó mirándolos _. /Creo que han trasformado totalmente el significado de esta fiesta/_

 **YYY**

─Lucy ya llegue.

─ ¡Bienvenido a casa Natsu!

Cuando llego pudo notar que no solo la casa estaba impecable, sino que ella lo esperaba con una enorme cena y vestida muy linda. Había hecho también de postre pastel de chocolate. Se veía que había dejado todo muy lindo para celebrar juntos que regresaba de su misión y que era San Valentín.

─ ¡Wow! Luce te luciste. Todo se ve delicioso.

─Que bueno…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más la atrapo de la cintura.

─ ¿Q-que haces?

─Nada, solo te extrañe.

─Natsu…yo también te extrañe.

─Oye Luce, sé que no suelo decírtelo mucho, pero te amo.

Ella se sorprendió ligeramente y se sonrojo cuando él sonrió de oreja a oreja como suele hacerlo.

─Para ti.

Dijo y con esto le entrego una rosa roja.

Tenía una nota que decía: _Eres mi único amor. Te amo Luce_.

Ella no pudo evitar sentir como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Abrazo fuertemente al DS de fuego y luego darle un largo beso. Natsu se sorprendió por norma general suele ser él quien de la iniciativa en estas cosas, pero le hace sentir bien que ella este tan contenta.

 **YYY**

Gajeel llega azotando la puerta.

─ya estoy aquí.

Anuncio cuando de repente vio salir a Levy de dentro de la cocina, con algo en un plato.

─bienvenido a casa.

La pequeña McGarden no es de las que se arreglan mucho pero un vestido diferente había hecho maravillas, eso y que había hecho galletas de chocolate; las traía en un plato de fierro, pues sabía que a Gajeel le gustaba comerse los platos junto con su comida, decía que le daba sabor.

─ ¡felicidades!

Dijo y le ofreció el plato a su esposo, quien no dudo en alzarla en brazos.

─ ¡G-gajeel!

─Sabes que no sé qué haría sin ti, Levy.

Eso la dejo bastante aturdida por un buen rato. Gajeel aprovecho para bajarla y cuando lo hizo, busco algo entre sus cosas. Cuando se lo entregó la maga de escritura casi llora. Era un ramo de once rosas hechas de metal. Se veían preciosas.

─Eres mi favorita. Feliz día.

La maga de cabello azul no sabía que hacer así que le sonrió con todo su ser.

─Gracias, Gajeel. Te amo.

Cuando termino de decir esto él ya la tenía en brazos, jalándolo con sus dientes los listones de su vestido.

─Bien ha sido suficiente cursilería por un rato. Pongamos las cosas más salvajes. Gehe.

 **YYY**

Jellal llego a casa con un ramo enorme en las manos. Erza no solía hacer gran cosa este día, siempre hacia un poco de chocolate y listo. Él amaba a su mujer poco romántica y muy práctica. Estaba bien pasar estas fechas así si con eso la tenía a su lado.

Nada lo preparaba para lo que encontró.

Era una casa decorada con unos pocos de globos, velas, una cena completa en la mesa. El postre seria fresas con chocolate y pese a lo sencillo estaba tan emocionado. Cuando giro el rostro vio a Erza, totalmente sonrojada, pues se había puesto hermosa con ese vestido negro largo y el peinado de coleta alta.

─Bienvenido.

─Estoy en casa.

─E-espero que te guste lo que prepare para ti…es sencillo y tal vez no me ha quedado genial, pero…

El la abrazo con suavidad y le dio un besito en los labios.

─Me encanta.

Ella le sonrio emocionada, él no permitió que se separaran y le alzo el ramo tan escarlata como su cabello delante suyo.

─Te prometo amor eterno, Erza Scarlett.

Erza se emocionó cuando vio que eran noventa y nueve rosas.

─Y yo a ti, Jellal.

 **YYY**

Gray Fullbuster no erala definición de romántico.

Que no lo fuera no desmeritaba al hecho de que de verdad estaba enamorado de Juvia Loxar ¿Cómo mas se explican que tengan ya una relación de cinco años? Él ya sabía que sus amigos llevaban también mucho tiempo con sus amadas. Pues mientras que él quiso ir lento por su miedo al abandono, los DS no dudaron dos veces en casarse con las magas dueñas de su afecto. Ellos tuvieron noviazgos de dos años y de casados llevan tres. Ahora era el único soltero del grupo y Juvia había sido paciente, aunque no le gusta mucho la situación. Lleva mucho tiempo queriendo proponérselo pero no había elegido un momento que fuera adecuado. Hoy finalmente estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso _/Vamos Gray deja las estupideces y ve por ello, Juvia se lo merece/_

Tras darse ánimos mentales, entro en su casa.

─ ¡Bienvenido a Casa Gray-sama!

Nunca había tenido que anunciar su llegada, pues ella siempre estaba ansiosa esperándolo. Tan bella como siempre y al mismo tiempo como pocas veces, con ese vestido escotado tan hermoso, parecido al que uso cuando se reencontraron tiempo después de lo de Phantom lord, en el bar (solo mas clarito este azul y con brillitos sutiles). Ahora con su cabello largo luciendo en una coleta alta, y un collar precioso en forma de gota de lluvia, como siempre se había esmerado mucho.

─Estoy en casa.

─ ¡Gray-sama! Juvia lo extraño.

Dijo para ir y abrazarlo.

─es bueno estar en casa.

─Juvia ya tiene lista la comida, venga pase a acomodarse para que cene y le platique a Juvia como le fue en la misión. Vamos, vamos que Juvia de postre hizo el helado de chocolate que tanto le gusta a Gray-sama ya sabe porque es San Valentine y Juvia lo ama. ¡Feliz san Valentine Gray-sama!

Tan alegre y efusiva como siempre. Muy animada, parlanchina y detallista. Esta mujer era simplemente todo lo que él no podría ser. La amaba mucho.

─Tengo algo para ti antes.

Entonces Gray puso las manos el suelo para ponerse a crear algo de hielo, Juvia lo miro atenta hasta que termino y su amado se levantó para ofrecerle el regalo.

─Felicidades.

Eran ciento ocho rosas hechas de hielo.

─Gray-sama…son preciosas.

─si bueno, solo son para decirte amm…c-cásate conmigo.

En este punto el Demon Slayer del hielo estaba rojo volteando a otro lado ligeramente. Juvia quedo atónita un momento antes de brincarle encima emocionada, abrazándolo con las piernas también.

─ ¡Juvia acepta!

Gray la abrazo con cariño y cuidado, con la delicadeza que a veces no es capaz de mostrarle, entre sus brazos, sin mirarle el rostro murmuro "te amo Juvia"

El mago de hielo había ganado algo mucho más importante que eso de ser la pareja más linda de ese año: había ganado a la mejor compañera de vida que le pudo tocar, la dulce maga Juvia Loxar.

 **YYY**

Oh dios, espero haya estado tan lindo como siento que me quedo. Bueno la verdad es que ya me había tardado, pero más vale tarde que nunca jaja o eso dicen ¿no?

Bueno como siempre les invito a leer mis demás choco-inventos, agradezco su tiempo en leer estas locuras mías, y los invito a dejarme un sensualote review ¡shao!


End file.
